Becca's Back
by Batise
Summary: During Eclipse Bella's secret twin sister Rebecca, or as she likes to be called, Becca popps up and dives wholehartedly into the madness. Do the twins share the danger-magnet gene? Could everyone still get their happy-ever-after? E/B & Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

PAGE 195, ECLIPSE

"It's late", he said again, murmuring, almost crooning now, his voice smoother than silk. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

He started to hum my lullaby, and I knew it was only a matter of time till I succumbed, so I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his

xxxx -where I start- xxxx

I woke up not long after, to my hip vibrating. I sat up and saw Edward help me get my cell phone out of my hip pocket. I was confused at this as nobody really texts me. Renee emails and I see all my close friends daily so it was with curious eyes that I looked at the name on the screen. One look, and then there was darkness..

I woke up to slight murmurings which stopped when I sat up.

"what happened?" I asked confused

"Bella, who is Becca?" at his words I flopped back down on the bed groanning.

"Bella, why am I seeing double" inquired Alice. Great. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you" I confessed

"how so?" Edward whispered

"I am not an only child, I ,unfortunately, have an identical twin sister."

* * *

**_Thought that I could try this story, what do you think?_**

**_by the way- Becca is a badass, watch out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a stunned silence.

"why have you never mentioned this before?" I heard Edward ask and without removing my hands from my face I answered

"because she is evil"

"that's a bit harsh" I'm sure it was Emmett said

"no" I answered simply. I held out my hand and Edward placed it in my palm. Looking at the screen and rolling my eyes at the so very Becca message 'call me' I dialled.

"Heya"

"hi Becca"

"Bella!"

"hi"

"well don't sound too enthusiastic to hear from me!" I didn't answer.

"well Belly-babes, I am coming to Forks to live with you and daddieo"

"yay"

"there's that enthusiasm again, jeez calm down bells!"

"why are you coming" I demanded.

"erm… I'm taking a break from boarding school..?"

"yeah, lets go with that" a voice laughed from her end of the phone. There was a thump then a crash then an 'ow!'

"come pick me up at the airport tomorrow Isabella" she called from what sounded like across the room. I hung up.

"she seems pleasant" Rosalie said grinning wickedly. Becca was already messing with my life and that was just a phone call! The phone rang again, I peered down at it 'Becca' it read out. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Yes, i am aware that this is painfully small but i wanted a chapter in before she makes her grand entrance_**

**_i know that bella sounds bitchy in this chapter but becca's full personality will come out soon. IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY. like a train wreck_**

**thanks to, for reviewing**

Unanimous

AliceCullenInWonderland

Bella's Sister


	3. Chapter 3

So there I stood awkwardly in the middle of the airport, Charlie beside me shuffling nervously. Edward was also there letting off a cool calmness. Edward had come with me for support; I knew nothing would be the same once she invaded my life, again. When we had split ways at the tender age of 7. It had been with hateful hearts and with an agreement to forget one another exists. We took alternative holidays, when she visited Renee I visited Charlie. She never visited Charlie. Preferring to stay at boarding school, I hated her for that for taking away Charlie's chance at her, I knew she hurt him. Now a decade later she had contacted me and for the first time in her life she was willingly coming to Forks.

I had never been a person to hate, grudges were not my forte, but when I saw her right then. I hated her. We're identical, really only vampire eyes can tell us apart. I could of course; she was slightly taller, she was slightly curvier, her eyes had flecks of other colours, she had the lightest touch of freckles over her nose and her expressions were miles apart from my own.

There was also her clothes, tight jeans and designer shirts. The differences were what kept me sane, and apart from her. I had analysed her and defined the differences in my head, we were not the same.

She stalked towards us, her face moulded into a smile but she had a secret in her eyes. She stopped just short of us.

"Bella."

"Becca."

* * *

_Ok, Bella's view will stop now and Becca's will take over. I think I'll still have Bella's now and then too. The chapters are going to get larger too, because i dont really like writing as Bella as much_. xx


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes scanned over Bella and Charlie, damn, it was like looking in a mirror. I made eye contact with Bella and felt the burning licks of hate in my stomach. I worked to keep my expression frozen, such emotions had not been felt in years and I couldn't fathom out how to deal with it. I barely noticed the boyfriend Bella was clinging to and found I was uncomfortable looking at Charlie, but I had not expected less and I knew from the brief glances that he was surprised, though at how much I look like Bella, or at unexpected feelings he was experiencing upon meeting me again?

I fought to keep myself calm and found it easy, I had loads of practice.

"Bella" I stated achieving the neutrality I was striving for.

"Becca" she responded in greeting but Bella has always been an open book and I could hear the muted despair.

Charlie awkwardly took my bags from me silently. He and Bella were the silent types and, as always, I had the complete opposite personality traits. Bella and I were the almost literal yin and yang. But I tried not to focus on that as our group made its way to the parking lot. We split. Bella in another car with The Boyfriend and me alone with Charlie…. I was apprehensive about this arrangement.

The ride back was unpleasant as the side-ways glances continued and grew in frequency, though I managed to squeeze a few details out of him. Like because of the short notice I was on an airbed on Bella's floor. I didn't mind I'd slept on worse.

I found that few things properly upset me, and I knew exactly who to attribute my harsh personality to. But no, my thoughts did not have a chance to stray because we had arrived.

The welcome home dinner was silent still but I allowed them the silence as tomorrow the 'grace period' that was filling the gaps would be shattered and I would come out of the shell I was stuffed into for the trip down. I was back, baby.

**_(A/N this is the part where it returns to the story-line, with Becca added in obviously, and to begin with there is a large part of the story where she is in the dark and so, doesn't notice some important parts from the original books)_**

After the dinner, Charlie looked at Bella and I saw the shift in his emotions. When he looked at Bella he saw his daughter without a doubt, I hadn't made contact before now in years, however along with the usual love in his gaze there was also a hint of sympathy.

"Bella, you've got a message" and he waved vaguely at the kitchen counter where a small pad of paper had obviously been scrawled on. I could not see the message perfectly but I made out that Bella had boy troubles. I inwardly scoffed her life was so simple.

Her face contorted when she read the paper and she turned to clean the dishes with a face that clearly read that she was done discussing this, Charlie however didn't get the memo

"Aren't you going to call Jacob?" I took my leave then, not interested in the small details of Bella's life, if it weren't for me…

My thoughts were cut short by Bella storming up to her room to find me perched on the airbed Charlie must have set up earlier. She looked quite startled as if her woes had made her forget all about me.

There then was an awkward shuffle for space, the room was not meant for 2 people and the suitcase may as well have been an extra body for all the space it took up. We managed to reach a compromise and found we actually had enough space to breathe. I remembered the days when Bella and I would stay up until silly hours talking. Not now though.

We were just settling when Bella started searching through her stuff, I sat on my bed and watched as she dug through new piles of clothes we had rearranged minutes before. I knew I would probably spot what she was looking for way before she did but I didn't ask, it wasn't my place anymore and I think she would be more annoyed if I did ask, so I didn't and she eventually went back downstairs to Charlie whom she had only just stormed away from, I heard her ask about a shirt then tuned out. She had the average everyday problems I had craved once upon a time.

The doorbell went and I heard Bella bound the rest of the way down the stairs

"Don't strain yourself, Dad" She chirped and I knew it was The Boyfriend.

I clomped downstairs again, assuming I wasn't going to bed early tonight especially not if Bella tries to 'sneak' into the room later. The couple were whispering beside the door and I did my best to tune them out. But again, Charlie bypasses subtlety and any concept of privacy

"What are you two hissing about in here?… If you two are having a fight… well, don't let me interrupt" he then backed up into the living room again. Bella and Edward seemed to disappear out the door after that, not that I could blame them.

Then I found myself with nothing to do, I'd never really found myself in this predicament before, there was always some sort of training exercise to practice or security measure to install. I sighed. Life was difficult, even in the simple times.


	5. Chapter 5

I pandered about. For hours. It was infuriatingly boring, I had known how very… average it was in Forks and I figured I could handle the boredom that accompanied it. Apparently not. I went through Bella's stuff, then I went through Charlie's stuff, then I went through average 'house' stuff. Of course neither Bella nor Charlie would be able to tell I was snooping, I was trained in the art and replaced everything perfectly.

Bella's literature was the most confusing, old romance books. Nothing but old romance books, and the action or mystery genre's crushed at the bottom like they had purposely shoved roughly into the wardrobe. I concluded that Bella was as boring as Forks itself.

Fortunately, Bella was not out all night like predicted (as more proof of her averageness) but I stayed upstairs due to The Boyfriend hanging around down there. When Bella eventually made her way upstairs I was playing with my phone. I took one look at her face, however, and sat bolt upright. That was not a happy, ignorant teenager.

There was endless pain and maturity in her features and damn if it wasn't as familiar to me as water to humans. She meekly went about her nighttime routine ignoring me as much as physically possible, then we settled for bed. I was unnerved by the look on her face, but I didn't ask.

It seemed like I was only asleep for 10 minutes, at most because suddenly I was very alert and only half a second after I became alert. Bella screamed. I was already out of bed and had my knife stuck in someone, there was no sound, just a whisper of air shooting past and now it was just Bella and I in the room once more. She finished her brief scream. That all happened very fast and I thanked God I was trained.

Now that I saw more of the scene, I saw that Bella was still asleep, shaking. I hopped the end of her bed, landing on my knees on her mattress. I placed myself to restrain her, so I could do some damage limitation. I placed my knees on either side of her hips with my legs crossing over hers, so they couldn't move. I then held her shoulders down by my hands and had a look. She seemed physically fine, not a scratch. I was getting to the point I was about to pull her trousers down when she screamed again and the shaking increased.

I took the force off her shoulders briefly before slamming them down and shoving her shoulders into the mattress, she gasped, opened her eyes then let out another blood-curdling scream. This was when Charlie burst in.

"Bella!" I yelled "What the fuck!" she lay gasping.

"Becca! Get OFF of her! Bella, what happened?" Bella continued to gasp and catch her breath.

Charlie advanced towards me and as I was still on high alert I knew that if he touched me, bad things would happen to him, so I let go of her shoulders uncrossed my legs from hers, I stayed where I was though and sat back in my ankles.

"I..um…. I had a nightmare"

"You. Had. A. Nightmare?" I growled, annoyed. I decided that the whole stabbing thing had actually been in my dream before I had woken up, no person could have disappeared that quickly, and what else could be in Forks?

After more growled argument between the three of us we all returned to our beds for the night.

When I woke up I left Bella in the room and went into the forest for a work out, I needed to hit some trees.

Bella POV

(page 208)

In the morning, Charlie left to go fishing with Deputy mark before I was up. Becca was god knows where. Then Edward came into the house, his stride meaningful.

"Im going to let Jacob off the hook" I warned him after I'd eaten breakfast.

"I knew you would… listen, what do you know about Becca's past"

the sudden conversation change threw me, especially as it was a topic I avoided.

"What do you mean?" I hedged

"How much do you know about her now?"

"Edward, what is this about?" he paused.

"I was in your room last night, I knew you were having a nightmare so I climbed in to soothe you, however, when your nightmare started I was barely to the bed when Becca woke up. She stabbed me, with a knife. I didn't even hear her, she sounds a little like…. Static, like Charlie, mostly indecipherable."

"are you ok?"

"Yes, quite fine, Bella. All I know is that one second she was asleep and the next I had a knife to the heart. I have encountered few humans who could move that quickly, or wake that soon."

I sat, trying to comprehend. And eventually resorted to a shrug.

"Im sure its nothing" he smiled, his face lighting up and making everything ok again. "I may have simply been too engrossed in getting to you to factor her in"

I smiled, happy to accept this as an explanation.

"Jacob…"

"Ah yes, I knew you'd forgive him. Holding grudges is not one of your many talents"

Becca POV

When I returned to the house I noted that The Boyfriend's car was nowhere to be seen, I went into the house and I heard Bella talking, from the pitch, to another man.

I threw my hair into a ponytail after the quick shower and ventured to the kitchen.

"…Graduation" I heard Bella say

"What abut graduation?" I asked loudly, interrupting. They both whirled round and my eyes caught the man that was holding a dish towel and a knife. Next thing I registered was the scent of blood and Bella's shriek of;

"Jacob NO!"


End file.
